The present invention relates to a holder for holding a portable terminal, such as a portable personal computer, on a body of a user.
Portable terminals such as a portable personal computers have recently been getting smaller and lighter. Therefore, in order for a user to carry portable terminal outdoors, the portable terminal may be designed to be worn on the body of the user directly or with a holder.
A conventional holder for a portable terminal will be explained below with reference to FIG. 3 which is an outline view a holder attached to a body. Holding members 23 through which a waist belt 24 of trousers or the like passes are provided on a case 22 of a portable terminal 21. When wearing the portable terminal 21 on the waist of the body, the user passes the waist belt 24 between the case 22 of the portable terminal 21 and the holding members 23.
The position at which this portable terminal holder can be worn is limited to the waist of the body. When working outside, for example, a user often wears working tools on a waist belt, and thus, space for wearing the portable terminal may not be available, or the portable terminal may be damaged by the tools.
A holder, for holding a portable terminal, is wearable selectively on a waist or a thigh.
The holder comprises an accommodating unit for accommodating the portable terminal, and plural wearing units attached to the accommodating unit for wearing the accommodating unit selectively on the thigh or the waist of a body. As a result, depending on the desired usage, the portable terminal can be flexibly worn on either the thigh or the waist.